Snježno kraljevstvo 2
Snježno kraljevstvo 2 (eng. Frozen 2) je film u produkciji Walt Disney Animation studija, te nastavak filma "Snježno kraljevstvo". Zašto je Elza rođena s čarobnim moćima? Koje istine o vlastitoj prošlosti čekaju Elzu na putovanju u začarane šume i tamna mora iza kraljevstva Arendela? Odgovori ju zovu no isto tako prijete njenom kraljevstvu. Sa sestrom Anom, Kristofom, Olafom i Svenom, ona kreće na opasnu i nezamislivu avanturu u nepoznato. U prvom nastavku Snježnog kraljevstva, Elza je strahovala da su njene moći prejake za ovaj svijet. U ovom nastavku filma, ona živi u nadi da moraju biti dovoljne. U hrvatska kina film je došao 21. studenog 2019. U prvom vikendu prikazivanja pogledalo ga je nevjerojatnih 72.812 gledatelja, time je srušio rekord i postao animirani film s najboljim otvaranjem u Hrvatskoj. Uloge Ostali glasovi * Daniel Dizdar * Sead Berberović * Marko Jelić * Dora Jakobović * Ana Ćapalija * Nikica Viličić * Rina Serdarević * Luna Lastrić * Ines Bojanić * Jelena Kuljančić * Jasmina Terzić * Vinko Štefanac * Jadranka Krištof * Ivana Čabraja * Daria Hodnik Marinković * Dragan Brnas * Vladimir Pavelić * Mustafa Softić * Neven Marinac * Ali Terzić * Ahmed Terzić * Zara Penava Pjesme "Rijeka tajni" (All is found) * Izvodi: Maja Posavec "To se ne mijenja" (Some things never change) * Izvode: Sementa Rajhard, Matija Cvek, Nataša Mirković, Ronald Žlabur "U tajnovit svijet" (Into the unknown) * Izvode: Nataša Mirković, Aurora "Kad odrastem" (When I am older) * Izvodi: Ronald Žlabur "Sobovi prave su face (nastavak)"' (Reindeers are better than people cont.) * Izvodi: Matija Cvek '''"Gubim ti trag" (Lost in the woods)'' * Izvodi: Matija Cvek "Tko si ti (Snježno kraljevstvo 2)"'' (Show yourself)'' * Izvode: Nataša Mirković, Maja Posavec "Znat ćeš put svoj nać"'' (The next right thing)'' * Izvodi: Sementa Rajhard Hrvatska sinkronizacija Režija, prijevod i prepjev: 'Anja Maksić Japundžić '''Redatelji glazbe: 'Nikša Bratoš i Goran Kuretić '''Sinkronizacija: Livada Produkcija Mix studio: Shepperton International Kreativni supervizor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Hrvatsku verziju proizveo: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Godina sinkronizacije: 2019. Slike 75075673_2507983272754314_1631143525783437312_o.jpg|Kristina Krepela kao Elza 74329829_2415695465416001_6378165110464053248_n.jpg|Nataša Mirković kao Elza (vokal) 75226321_2507983199420988_4602154249046982656_o.jpg|Sementa Rajhard kao Ana 74463717_2507983289420979_4706896054581198848_o.jpg|Andrej Dojkić kao Kristof 74174524_2407601372793066_1192358139131854848_n.jpg|Matija Cvek kao Kristof (vokal) 75443023_2535000073282379_9057322283294523392_n.jpg|Ronald Žlabur kao Olaf frozencure.PNG|Sementa Rajhard, Kristina Krepela, Maja Posavec, Nataša Mirković kiki.PNG|''Kristina Krepela na premijeri filma'' 70167322_2519150678304240_7610228749073645568_o.jpg|''Matija Cvek na premijeri filma'' 73319168_2519149614971013_54583648443170816_o.jpg|''Andrej Dojkić na premijeri filma'' 74473501_2519150461637595_8616173354665115648_o.jpg|Kristina Krepela i Sementa Rajhard na premijeri filma 74670774_2519151348304173_4444525762418049024_o.jpg|''Sementa Rajhard na premijeri filma'' 74687762_2519151431637498_538124587183898624_o.jpg|''Sementa Rajhard i Andrej Dojkić na premijeri filma'' 74788561_2519150354970939_3585496951342235648_o.jpg|''Kristina Krepela na premijeri filma'' 75360997_2519151478304160_1701541922415312896_o.jpg|''Toma Medvešek, Andrej Dojkić i Goran Grgić na premijeri filma'' 75398229_2519149771637664_6818530473849913344_o.jpg|''Branko Smiljanić na premijeri filma'' 75418973_2519151344970840_5988279451190820864_o.jpg|Sementa Rajhard i Andrej Dojkić na premijeri filma 75446788_2519150568304251_5938808420147658752_o.jpg|''Maja Posavec na premijeri filma'' 75576478_2519149981637643_4107701885761224704_o.jpg|''Hrvatska glumačka postava na premijeri filma'' 75586149_2519150594970915_2534059124438597632_o.jpg|''Matija Cvek na premijeri filma'' 76601280_2519151204970854_4396610308399955968_o.jpg|''Ronald Žlabur, Anja Maksić Japundžić, Sementa Rajhard, Kristina Krepela i Andrej Dojkić na premijeri filma'' 76643707_2519150668304241_8860738632269430784_o.jpg|''Matija Cvek na premijeri filma'' 76650791_2519150481637593_264368293769379840_o.jpg|''Kristina Krepela i Sementa Rajhard na premijeri filma'' 76675095_2519150551637586_1005857069863010304_o.jpg|''Maja Posavec na premijeri filma'' 76747430_2519150324970942_7371733132136939520_o.jpg|''Kristina Krepela na premijeri filma'' 76756846_2519151624970812_5418900872325234688_o.jpg|''Sementa Rajhard na premijeri filma'' 76930778_2519151638304144_563095372424019968_o.jpg|''Sementa Rajhard na premijeri filma'' 76972152_2519149948304313_4558191307402510336_o.jpg|''Hrvatska glumačka postava na premijeri filma'' 76976829_2519149624971012_4397389591561109504_o.jpg|''Ronald Žlabur na premijeri filma'' 77296413_2519151558304152_3837103969562263552_o.jpg|''Urša Raukar na premijeri filma'' 78113639_2519151188304189_5467988959789318144_o.jpg|''Rina Radmilov na premijeri filma'' 78191560_2519149931637648_326768731151663104_o.jpg|''Branko Smiljanić, Matija Cvek, Ronald Žlabur, Goran Grgić i Andrej Dojkić na premijeri filma'' 78234441_2519149778304330_5535452102756663296_o.jpg|''Anja Maksić Japundžić na premijeri filma'' 78254299_2519151271637514_1517831366413123584_o.jpg|''Sementa Rajhard na premijeri filma'' 78265736_2519149741637667_3211439204332470272_o.jpg|''Andrej Dojkić na premijeri filma'' 78804817_2519150131637628_9101389876112130048_o.jpg|''Goran Grgić na premijeri filma'' Kategorija:Snježno Kraljevstvo franšiza Kategorija:Nastavci klasika